Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a communication system for communicating with a communication partner in a remote place.
Description of the Related Art
Some known systems allow a user to communicate with a communication partner in a distant place (remote place). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-191613 discusses a remote conference system for holding a conference with a communication partner in a remote place. The system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-191613 includes a camera for capturing an image of a person, a projector for projecting the captured image, and a screen for displaying the image projected by the projector thereon.
In the system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-191613, an image of a person captured by a camera provided in a conference room is projected on a screen by a projector on a partner side (in a remote place) while an image of a person captured by a camera on the partner side is projected on a screen by a projector in the conference room. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-191613 further discusses a technique for raising a sense of realism in a conference by projecting a person in a life size.